Taang OneShot
by Randomness4u
Summary: Last week of senior year! Taang pairing. Prom. Quicky story. Read, Rate, Leave a comment? You're a beautiful unicorn. Only for cool people 8)


_[AU Highschool Avatar stuffs] Taang 3_

* * *

**6 AM**

_Beep Beep Beep Beep_ *click*

"_But I can't wait to see what the rest of the world has to offer. There really isn't anything here for me Twinkle Toes... It's the same old thing everyday. I promise I'll write letters to you if I don't forget...maybe."_

Aang thought to himself as he slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. He let out a soft sigh as he got off his bed and proceeded into the hallway to wash up. Staring into the mirror he could see the very light, yet noticeable, dark blue-ish bags under his eyes. Turning on the sink he left his hands to soak up the warmth, all the while; lost in thoughts, remaining frozen in place until the temperature of the water had changed from very warm to creepingly cold.

"Come on Aang, its Friday AND there is only one week of senior year left, you're going to be fine." He always told himself these kinds of things, but today was especially hard to fool his brain. Aang stumbled to his drawer and took out a plain white T-shirt, his favorite yellow long sleeve sweater, blue jeans, arrow patterned socks, and began to get dressed.

* * *

**9:45 AM**

"Everyone settle down. I know it's your last week and you are all excited but you aren't out of here yet." Professor Iroh grabbed a movie from his desk. "We will be watching 'The Green Mile' It is one of my favorite movies of all time." With a light chuckle he took the movie out of it's case and inserted it into his dvd player.

Aang had already seen 'The Green Mile' quite a few times since Gyatso had them watch it together on multiple occasions. Unfortunately staying up all night talking to himself really took its toll. He tried keeping his exhausted eyes open but to no end he began to drift back into sleep mode.

"You're moving? Why? Where?"

"My dad was promoted, so now my family and I are moving away to London. We have an all expense paid trip and I hear they even have a house over there for us."

There was a moment of silence as Aang tried to think of something to say. Toph had been a very close for the longest time. "Well... what about prom? It would really suck if you missed that..."

Toph nudged his arm with her elbow "I told my parents if they made me miss prom night I was going to run away and live a life of drugs and prostitution." She rolled her eyes and had that sly smirk on her face that she made oh so well. "But really, I'll be leaving right after the dance."

"What about your home here? Won't you miss this place?"

"Of course I will. But I can't wait to see what the rest of the world has to offer. There really isn't anything here for me Twinkle Toes... It's the same old thing everyday. I promise I'll write letters to you if I don't forget...probably."

Aang's foot jerked him awake for no apparent reason and he quickly scanned the room hoping no one noticed. To his surprise everyone was gone, everyone but Professor Iroh.

Iroh set his book down and turned his attention to Aang "You looked quite sad while sleeping. Is something bothering you?" Iroh asked with a caring look of concern. "Luckily, your class was the last one of the day for me."

Looking at the clock, it read 12:04 pm. Aang had missed the beginning of his next period. "Thank you for your concern Professor Iroh, but I should be getting to my class. I'm late enough as it is." Iroh gave an understanding nod as he watched Aang gather his things and scurry out of his classroom.

* * *

**4 PM**

"Okay, what do you think?" Aang walked out into the living room where Gyatso was waiting to inspect the suit that Sokka had recommended. To his surprise, it wasn't a suit, but a sleek black vest over a white dress shirt, a slightly uneven black tie, and dress pants.

Gyatso gestured for Aang to move over to him. When in arms distance, he began to gently straighten out the crooked tie. "I heard Toph was moving away. Are you going to tell her how you feel about her?"

"I don't think I can tell her. I mean shes moving away, it won't do me any good telling her at this point. Probably best she never finds out how I feel about her." Aang walked over to the couch and sat down next to his adopted father.

"Aang, it's better to say what you need to say before you have to live with the regret of never having said a thing." Gyatso stood up and headed for the kitchen. "Will you be home for dinner or am I cooking for one tonight?"

"Don't wait up, I don't think I'll be hungry if I come home in time anyway."

"You've grown so much Aang. I'm proud of how far you've come." With a smile on his face, Gyatso disappeared into the other room.

* * *

**8:20 PM**

Aang pulled into the parking lot of the Centre where their Prom was being held. The roar of his silver mustang died as he removed the keys and stepped out of the car. He walked into the lobby, searching for his date, his best friend, for Toph. Not being able to spot her, Aang decided to go look for her in the dance room. As he approached the doors someone jerked is arm from behind.

"Toph, there you are." He turned to look at her and was shocked at how different she looked. In the sudden moment the butterflies in his stomach really ran rampant. "You look... Stunning."

There she stood with her ebony hair free flowing, dressed in a jade green dress that really showed off her curves, complete with jade green heels that may very well have been made of jade. A golden bracelet with an inscribed wing and boar, the two things she really thought she could relate to. Wings: the freedom she so desired. The boar: stubborn and forceful, much like how she knew she could be like. Toph wore little makeup, she was never really into all that girly girl stuff and Aang knew it.

"I'd better look good, my mom wouldn't let me leave til she had her way with me." She stuck out her tongue to emphasize her disliking of the whole ordeal. "I can't stay long, my dad is waiting outside for me to get the dance over with."

Aang slipped his arm under hers "Well then, may I have a dance?" Toph smirked and nodded politely, she rarely played along. As they entered the dance room the next song had just started.

* * *

**[ watch?v=Rw9U8xgef04 **- youtube link to the song I pictured this scene to. You need to listen to it right now! Please?]

* * *

Toph and Aang both traded glances as the song began. "You ready Twinkles?" She wrapped her hands around his neck and moved in closer.

Aang could feel the heat of her body in the already overly warm room. He could feel her breath on his neck as she laid her head on his shoulder. Moving his arms around her waist, they began to sway to the music.

It felt right, it felt so normal, to be so close to Toph. He had developed feelings for her a long time ago, but could never muster up the courage to tell her. The longer they moved together the more upset his stomach started to feel. He didn't say a word, he couldn't. Being so unsure of what to say, he was too nervous to do anything but continue dancing in the moment.

_Should I tell her? What should I say... Just tell her you like her. Tell her. I like you Toph. I like you. Okay, now tell her!_

"Aang..." Toph moved even closer than she already was. She pulled him in towards her and whispered "Don't you feel anything?" Her voice unsure of what he might say.

"You're... My best friend Toph." Aang mentally kicked himself. He wanted to admit that he liked her but, she was going to leave no matter what. He didn't want to make her feel like she would be leaving him in the dust. "You'd better write every week.." Even Toph could hear the way he was hiding behind his words.

She felt a bit of sadness and it showed in her tone "How fitting of the music." Her movements slowed down until they were just holding each other in the mix of couples. Toph kissed Aang's cheek softly and moved away from him. "Goodbye Aang." Before he could say a word she turned away and disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

**Post 10 PM**

Aang slowly took off his vest and hung it in his closet. He was too tired and too angry at himself for anything else but a warm shower and sleep. As he was walking, in only his boxers, towards the restroom, the doorbell rang. Aang quickly grabbed a towel and went to go check who was there. Covering his lower half before he opened the door.

Toph jumped at him and embraced him in a hug. She was in a T-shirt, sweats, and running shoes. Her force knocked him off balance backwards and she landed on him.

"I hate you so much!" Her hands were behind his head as she continued to say how much she hated him while keeping him in her arms.

Shocked Aang didn't know what to think. "Toph, I thought you would have left by now. Why are you here?" Her warm embrace had no resistance to it as he was content to be by her. But curious as to why she wasn't on a plane to London he pulled away to look at her.

"I may have left them while they were boarding the plane." She ran her fingers through his short hair. She always liked his messy bed hair.

"You what?! You're parents are going to kill you! Where are you going to stay nnn-"

Before Aang could finish Toph had placed her lips on top of his. After a few moments she stopped to breathe. She lightly bit his lip and then moved off him. "I'll call my parents in the morning, promise."

"Ahem, good." was all Aang could muster up as he tried to regain his composure.

"You can get back to your shower now, lets talk after." Without hesitation Aang closed the front door and headed towards the restroom, but not before making sure to give Toph another glance to confirm he hadn't gone crazy and imagined everything.

_I'll tell you this time for sure. I'll tell you that I love you Toph._

* * *

**[****Author's Notice:**** Hey guys! Let me know if this feels rushed. I****always feel like its rus****hed arrrrg. Constructive crit is always appreciated! Just some dabbling I felt needed to be free from my thick head. I love this song/cover right now 3]**


End file.
